Ore no Jitensha
by IsmiHana
Summary: Kisah cinta Fuji Shuusuke dan sepeda barunya… Including persahabatan eratnya Fuji Shuusuke dan Kikumaru Eiji. OOC!


**ORE-NO-JITENSHA****  
**

* * *

**Kisah cinta Fuji Shuusuke dan sepeda barunya… Including persahabatan eratnya Fuji Shuusuke dan Kikumaru Eiji (Eiji: Nyaa~! aku masuk! yatta!)**

**Tapi ya nggak mungkin **_**genre**_**nya **_**romance**_**… orang cuma ama sepeda aja cintanya. **_**Friendship**_** dong!**

* * *

**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**

**Story © IsmiHana**

* * *

**WARNING! OOC—saking cintanya si tokoh utama sama sepeda barunya! Overdosis cinta sama sepeda baru. Pencurian, pengejaran pencuri, de es be. Kebanyakan kata "Nyaa~" dari mulut Eiji (Eiji: *nangis* Author hidoi! itu kan kebiasaanku!). Don't read if you don't like!**

* * *

**Author, Fuji, Eiji: "The Last; HAPPY READING!"**

* * *

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itteirasshai!"

Aku pergi ke garasi dan menemukan sepeda baruku yang masih ada di sana. Perlahan, senyumanku mengembang. Kemarin aku mendapatkan hadiah sepeda karena memenangkan kuis dari iklan televisi yang kuikuti seminggu lalu. Tidak tahunya, jawabanku benar dan aku mendapatkan hadiah sepeda ini.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepedaku. Rasanya enak meluncur di jalan di antara guguran dedaunan dan terpaan angin. Meski aku tidak dapat menikmati pemandangan sesering berjalan kaki, aku tetap semangat menggunakan sepedaku.

"Nyaa~ Fuji!" sebuah suara mengagetkan. Aku menghentikan sepedaku dan tersenyum melihat sahabatku yang datang dari belakang, "Tumben pakai sepeda! Wow, keren, nyaa~"

"Apanya? Mukaku atau sepedanya?"

"Nyaa~ dua-duanya aja deh…"

Aku tertawa mendengar celotehnya.

"Arigatou, Eiji."

"Hoi hoi!" dia melirik sepedaku, "Boleh bonceng aku kan, Fuji?"

"Iiyo. Pegangan."

"N-NYAAAAA! FUJI! JANGAN SEKENCANG INI, NYAAAAAAAA~!"

"Hahaha… gomen, gomen. Iya, aku nggak akan laju-laju deh."

"Fuji jahil nyaa~"

Aku hanya tertawa.

Sekolah kami cukup jauh jaraknya dari sini. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dengan sepeda baruku ini, perjalanan yang memakan waktu 30 menit dapat dipangkas jadi belasan menit. Sahabatku tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan musim gugur sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Eiji, kalau kamu goyang-goyang terus, kita bisa kehilangan keseimbangan, lho."

"Nyaa~ Fuji, kan aku pelan-pelaan nyaa~"

"Tapi jangan kebablasan ya…"

"Hoi hoi!" dia membalas dengan mata anak kucing. Kami meneruskan perjalanan.

"Ne, Fuji. _Aki_ itu menenangkan, ya…"

"Ha? Aki siapa?"

"Fuji! Maksudku musim gugur, lho!"

Aku tertawa, "Iya Eiji. Musim gugur itu punya kekhasan tersendiri, lho."

"Seperti apa, nyaa~?"

"Seperti dedaunan yang gugur itu lho." Aku menunjuk dedaunan kering yang mulai berguguran.

"Nyaa, Fuji, itu aku juga tahuuu…"

"Ada lagi, Eiji."

"Apa nyaa?"

"Biasanya, ada buah apel yang siap dipanen di musim gugur."

"Nyaa~ itu kan biasa, Fuji!"

Aku hanya terkikik mendengar komplainnya, "Bagaimanapun juga," dia menyambung, "Itu kekhasan musim gugur. Kan Fuji nyaa?"

"Eiji, namaku Fuji Shuusuke, bukan Fuji nyaa."

"Nyaa! Fuji!"

"Dan bukan juga Nyaa Fuji."

Sahabatku cemberut sambil menggoyangkan kakinya, membuatku kembali tertawa. Dia mudah dikacau, ya.

"Eiji."

"Hoi?"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Hoi saa! Fujiko, cepat sedikit dong!"

"Oke, oke…"

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah. Aku dan dia langsung pergi menuju kelas setelah kuparkir sepedaku dan kuelus sedikit. Pelajaran pertama adalah Sains dan sejujurnya, aku lemah dalam hal ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku sengaja memarkir sepedaku di posisi yang mudah kulihat dari kelas. Aku merasa, sepeda ini adalah penyemangatku. Jadi sepanjang kelas, aku melamun terus melihatnya.

Begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta?

"Fujiii~" panggil Eiji, "Fujiiii~ nyaaa… Fuji…"

"Eh, nani, Eiji?"

"Kamu liat apa, sih? Sebegitu memperhatikannya?"

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke sepedaku, "Ahh, tidak…"

"Jangan-jangan, Fuji lagi suka seseorang nii…"

"Ahahaha, kamu tahu saja Eiji."

Eiji tampak kaget, "Eh? Ada? Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kok." aku tersenyum.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Kimia. Aku kembali melamunkan sepedaku. Aku masih dapat melihatnya dari sini. Ia tampak bersinar ditimpa cahaya matahari yang semakin meninggi.

"Fuji-san, silahkan jawab pertanyaan nomor 7."

"He?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan kaget ke papan tulis. Ah, tidak, aku baru ingat ini kelas, bukan rumah.

"Nomor 7 Fuji, nomor 7…" bisik Eiji. Aku tersenyum kepadanya sebagai balasan lalu mulai membaca jawaban.

"Fujii… kamu jangan terlalu mikirin dia, ya." Eiji berkata saat makan siang.

"Ha? Mikirin siapa?" tanyaku, menghentikan tanganku yang mulai menyuap makan siang.

"Fujikoo… kamu jadi mudah dibaca sekarang," Eiji mengedipkan satu matanya, "Kamu sendiri yang mengiyakan kamu sedang suka dengan seseorang. Dan setiap pelajaran, kamu jadi sering melamun. Pasti karena mikirin orang yang kamu suka. Jadi, pesanku, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya…"

Aku menatap sahabatku yang sudah memasang muka serius. Eiji sungguh-sungguh memperhatikanku dan ingin agar aku tidak terganggu. Sepedaku jadi bencana, ya? Tidak, ia tidak jadi bencana… Hanya aku yang terlalu obsesif. Kenapa aku jadi OOC begini?

Setiap kali aku melamun, Eiji segera mengingatkanku untuk kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

Ini sudah kelima belas kalinya.

"Fujii…" panggil Eiji pelan, "Fujii… Sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang Hukum Kekekalan Energi nyaaa~"

Mataku tidak berpindah dari sepedaku. Senang rasanya membayangkan nanti sore aku menaikinya dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam, dan diiringi sahabatku yang suka akrobat itu. Bisa jadi kenangan tak terlupakan. Syukurlah aku membawa kameraku selalu. Kami bisa foto-foto sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Fuji… kamu tidak mendengar, tadi ya?"

"Mendengar apa, Eiji?"

"Hukum Kekekalan Energi nyaa~… Sensei kan sedang menjelaskan tentang Hukum Kekekalan Energi. Hampir saja dia bertanya padamu."

"Hee… Maaf, Eiji." aku hanya bisa tersenyum, "Habis klub pulang bareng, yuk. Aku bonceng, deh. Kita sekalian foto-foto."

"_Hontou_?! Kamu janji?!"

Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. Eiji suka difoto. "Tentu. Aku janji, Eiji."

"YATTAAA! Oke, pulang sekolah, ya…!"

Senang rasanya membuat sahabatmu kembali tertawa.

* * *

Klub tenis selesai. Aku dan Eiji pergi ke tempat penyimpanan sepeda.

"Nyaa… mana sepedanya ya, Fuji?"

DEG!

Sepedanya tidak ada di tempat.

Aku memeriksa berkali-kali tempat penyimpanan sepeda. Tapi sepedaku tidak ada di sana.

"F, Fuji…" panggil Eiji, "B-Bagaimana, dong?"

Aku terdiam.

Hadiah yang begitu kuiinginkan hilang.

Kuis yang kujawab dengan susah payah, sampai harus _browsing_ internet.

"Kita jalan kaki saja…" gumamku pelan. Aku punya firasat aku akan menemukannya di jalan.

"Fuji…" kata Eiji, "Baiklah."

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Eiji hanya bisa diam. Eiji-lah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"Nyaa… Fuji."

"Iya?"

"Kamu belum punya sepeda di rumah, ya?"

"Sudah kok."

"Eh?"

"Sepeda motor Yumiko-nee-san." aku mencoba mencandainya.

"FUJIIII~~~~!"

Aku tersenyum. Asyik sekali mengacau anak ini. Biarpun begitu, ikatan persahabatan kami tidak pernah longgar, apalagi putus. Eiji selalu ada untukku, dan aku selalu ada untuknya. Betapa indahnya persahabatan…

"Fuji." kata Eiji, membuatku menoleh. "_Doushite_?" aku membalas.

"Itu… sepedamu, nyaa~?"

"Eh?" aku menoleh ke sebuah kedai yakiniku. Sepedaku terparkir di sana.

"Kenapa… bisa…?"

Seorang anak keluar dari kedai yakiniku tersebut lalu menaiki sepeda itu.

"Sepedanya!" seruku. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya.

"Eh, Fujiiiii!"

Eiji tertinggal di belakangku, sementara aku lari sekuat tenaga mengejar orang yang telah mengambil—tidak, mencuri sepedaku. Sayangnya, dalam hal kecepatan, dia dua kali lebih cepat dariku. Aku hampir tertinggal jauh.

"Di mana dia?" gerutuku. Bagus, ketemu!—tikungan jalan! Kesal, aku terus mengikutinya sekuat tenaga. Hampir saja aku menabrak seseorang. Syukurnya ia mengelak dengan lincah.

"Oi, Fuji dari Sei—"

"Nanti saja!" aku berlalu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mana orang itu? Ah, dia belok! Aku mempercepat langkahku.

Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit lagi… sampai…

…

Kena!

"Oi!" serunya kencang-kencang. Sepedanya berhasil kuberhentikan. Dia tampak ngos-ngosan, "Kamu mau ngambil sepedaku, heh?! Ini sepeda yang kudapat dari kuis, tahu!"

"Seenakmu…" gumamku, "Aku yang dapat sepedanya. Tertulis kok di situ, untuk Fuji Shuusuke." aku bersikeras sambil memperhatikannya. Dia kan Mukahi Gakuto dari Hyotei. Nah, tertangkap kau wahai pencuri! (Mukahi: Gue bukan pencuri! Salahin si author neh bikin cerita gini!)

"Tapi aku ingat ini sepedaku! Direkturnya udah nelpon aku, katanya aku dapat hadiah sepeda!"

Mukaku terasa memanas, "Kamu…"

"Ah, Gakuto, dah ketemu sepedamu?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Harry Potternya Hyotei muncul, "Eh, Fuji Shuusuke dari Seishun?"

"Dia bilang, ini sepedanya." sahutku, "Tapi sebenarnya ini sepedaku, kemarin diantar paketnya dari kantor yang mengiklankan kuisnya!"

"Yuushi, aku yang menang kuisnya, kan?" Mukahi ngeles di depan _doubles partner_nya, "Udah dikasih tau ama direkturnya, kan?!"

"Terus kenapa aku yang dikirimin?" tanyaku kesal, "Mungkin dia salah menelponmu?"

"TIDAK MUNG—"

"Fujiii…!" aku mendengar suara Eiji, "Nyaa… ternyata kau di—kenapa dia?!"

Baru saja Mukahi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, telepon genggamku berdering. Aku segera mengangkatnya, "Halo, ya?"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Ternyata bawahan direktur kuisnya memang salah kirim. Soalnya nomor telepon kami hampir mirip, jadi dia mengirim hadiahnya ke aku, sementara direkturnya kira dia kirim ke alamat yang benar. Jadi ruwet begini… aku malu sekali.

"Maaf ya, Mukahi. Sepeda itu memang milikmu. Hanya dia salah kirim…" aku mendesah. Ternyata belum rezekiku mendapatkan sepeda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yuushi menyela, "Dia salah kirim jadi kamu mengira sepeda itu untukmu. Bukan masalah, kok." Lalu ia menoleh ke Mukahi, "Ayo Gakuto, kita pulang."

"_Hontouni gomen nasai_…"

"Bukan masalah." Mukahi tersenyum, "Bukan salahmu juga, Fuji-san. Etto, kami permisi dulu…"

Pulang sekolah, aku dan Eiji berjalan beriringan.

"Ne, Fuji."

"Hmm?"

"Aku juga bersedih atas sepedamu itu…" gumam Eiji.

"Tidak perlu bersedih, Eiji." aku membalas, "Jika bukan rezekiku, apa boleh buat. Kita masih punya kesempatan lain."

Eiji mengangguk pelan, "_Demo_, Fuji, kenapa kita ke sini?"

Taman bermain. Sampai juga. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku sudah janji kan, Eiji?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan kamera, "Aku janji kita foto-foto sore ini, kan? Nah, sekarang, coba naik ayunan!"

Sore itu, aku berhasil mengumpulkan banyak sekali foto. Aku meng-_upload_ semuanya ke DeviantArt dan Facebookku.

* * *

**KikuCat **Nyaa… Fuji! Jangan _upload_ mukaku yang konyol, dong!

Hahaha…Eiji, kan tidak apa-apa. Kamu bilang "_upload_ semuanya!"

**KikuCat** Semuanya yang bagus, maksudku, Fuji!

Kamu nggak bilang, Eiji.

**KikuCat** Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ nyaaaaaaa~~~~ FUJINYAAAA~~~!

Begitu dong, terus mengeong!

**KikuCat **Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ nyaaaaaaa~~~~ FUJINYAAAA~~~!

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ nyaaaaaaa~~~~ FUJINYAAAA~~~!

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ nyaaaaaaa~~~~ FUJINYAAAA~~~!

Eiji, ntar komentarnya penuh itu-itu saja.

**KikuCat **Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ nyaaaaaaa~~~~ FUJINYAAAA~~~!

Hapus dulu fotonya, Fujiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tidak mau sampai yang lain melihatnya.

**KikuCat **FUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat komentarnya. Tapi aku yakin Eiji menyenanginya. Lagipula, dia sudah tekan _like_ di foto konyolnya itu.

Ahh… _off _dulu deh. Sudah malam. Besok pasti akan jadi hari yang berat.

Aku melihat ke langit. Entah kenapa, formasi bintang malam ini membentuk sepeda. Atau itu hanya perasaanku?

"Shuusuke, ayo tidur dulu. Besok ulangan, kan?"

"Hai, nee-san."

KLIK!

* * *

**Buru-buru banget ya ceritanya? Saiia gga sabar ke bagian inti cerita, sih… Maafkan, hehe. Hah, apa? Aneh juga nih ceritanya? Iya nih, soalnya saiia orangnya rada aneh, tentu saja berefek sama ceritanya. ***_**Oh iya, soal Fuji lemah dalam pelajaran Sains, itu aku dapat di Prince of Tennis Wiki. Lengkap kok fakta-fakta di sana.**_*** Jadi… review, please?**


End file.
